ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Promos on Kids' WB (channel)
This is a list of promos that aired on the Kids' WB channel. Kids' WB (channel) Premiere Promo Description Kids' WB is getting it's own channel and no longer a block! Characters Jim Cummings, Stars of Kids' WB, Ed Transcript *(Two boys are walking up to the Kids' WB water tower and when they climbed it and opened the door, all the stars come out and the same Kids' WB Yourself song from the promo of the same name plays) *Chorus: Kids' WB Yourself! *(The camera switches to the studios) *Jim Cummings: Starting Saturday October 3rd, Kids' WB is returning as a channel and bigger and better than before! *(The Kids' WB logo shows up with it's design from 2000-2008) *Jim Cummings: Kids' WB: The Channel! It all starts Saturday October 3rd! (The camera then shows all the stars on Kids' WB (channel)) Don't miss it! *Ed: I'm so excited for it! *Chorus: Kids' WB Yourself! Cubix: Robots for Everyone on Kids' WB (channel) Promos Kids' WB (channel) C:RfE Promos Magi-Nation on Kids' WB (channel) Promos Kids' WB (channel) Magi-Nation Promos Sonic Boom on Kids' WB (channel) Promos Kids' WB (channel) SB Promos Animal Mechanicals on Kids' WB (channel) Promos Kids' WB (channel) AM Promos Digimon Fusion on Kids' WB (channel) Promos Kids' WB (channel) DF Promos Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands on Kids' WB (channel) Promos Kids' WB (channel) SSAiS Promos Power Rangers: Wild Force on Kids' WB (channel) Promos Kids' WB (channel) PR:WF Promos Eon Kid on Kids' WB (channel) Promos Kids' WB (channel) Eon Kid Promos Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V on Kids' WB (channel) Promos Kids' WB (channel) YGO Arc-V Promos Yu-Gi-Oh! on Kids' WB (channel) Promos Kids' WB (channel) YGO Promos The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Collin and his gang are speeding into Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Tom Kenny, Collin, T.E Bryte Transcript *Tom Kenny: You have known Collin in his first ever show on Cartoon Network... *Collin: But I'm speeding through Kids' WB this November! *Tom Kenny: What he said.... And hey! You can see the speed action, hilarious adventures and of course- *T.E Bryte: Fourth wall breaks! *Tom Kenny: What she said... Don't miss the Kids' WB premiere of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy! Saturday November 5th on Kids' WB! Ed, Edd, N Eddy Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Ed, Edd and Eddy are all coming to Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Jim Cummings, Ed, Edd, Eddy Transcript *Jim Cummings: These three silly guys are a love of Jawbreakers. *Ed: Jawbreakers! (laughs) *Edd: Ed, what are you think you doing?! *Eddy: This is great to have Jawbreakers!!!! *Jim Cummings: Catch Ed, Edd, N Eddy on Kids' WB! The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Jimmy Neutron is blasting off to Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Narrator, Jimmy Neutron Transcript * Narrator: You may know that Jimmy Neutron was on Nickelodeon. *Jimmy Neutron: Yeah, but I'm going to be on Kids' WB!!!!! *Narrator: That's right! Jimmy Neutron is coming to Kids' WB this October! *Jimmy Neutron: Gotta blast! *Narrator: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Premieres ths October on Kids' WB! Magi-Nation Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Characters Maurice LaMarche, Tony Jones Transcript *Maurice LaMarche: Over 3,000 years ago in the Moonlands, the evil shadow Magi Agram has been trapped in the core, but now he escapes with the help of the Shadow Geysers to weaken his prison to bring the Moonlands under control. Can a young boy Tony Jones will be a Magi to stop him? Find out in Magi-Nation! *Tony Jones: I must stop Agram. *Maurice LaMarche: Catch Magi-Nation on Kids' WB! The Adventures of Team Chaotix Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description The Chaotix are coming to solve mysteries on Kids' WB! Characters Jim Cummings, Team Chaotix (Espio, Vector and Charmy), Claire Peterson Transcript *Jim Cummings: You have known The Mystery Inc as the best investigators, but meet your new favorite! The Team Chaotix! *Vector: This is awesome! *Espio: Yeah! *Charmy: Coming to the Kids' WB Channel! *Claire: Yeah! This is the best thing ever! *Jim Cummings: Watch as they solve mysteries, having Mis-adventures and have...pizza? *The Chaotix: *eating pizza* We can't help it! We love pizza! *Jim Cummings: Watch the Kids' WB premiere of The Adventures of Team Chaotix! Premieres Saturday January 14th on Kids' WB! SpongeBob Squarepants Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description SpongeBob and all his friends are diving into Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Tom Kenny (Pirate), Kids Transcript *Tom Kenny: Ohhhhhhhhhh... (to the tune of SpongeBob Squarepants Theme Song) Who's premiereing Saturday on Kids' WB? *Kids: SpongeBob Squarepants! *Tom Kenny: SpongeBob and friends are all coming in! *Kids: SpongeBob Squarepants! *Tom Kenny: If wacky adventures is something you wish... *Kids: SpongeBob Squarepants! *Tom Kenny: Then Kids' WB has the right stuff for you! *Kids: SpongeBob Squarepants! *Tom Kenny: Ready? *Tom Kenny and the Kids (together): SpongeBob on Kids' WB! (X3) *Tom Kenny: SpongeBooooooobbbbbbbbbbbbb on Kids' WBBBBBBBBBBBBBB! *Tom Kenny: SpongeBob Squarepants; the Kids' WB premiere! Premieres Saturday October 3rd! Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Sophia and Lolita are coming to Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Kari Wahlgren (the announcer; she will sound like Kagami Hiiragii), Sophia Winterford, Lolita Diamond, Charleigh Greene, Amethyst Giger, Madeline Voorhees, Mimi Monroe, Hecuba Blackwood, Jacob Howard Transcript *Kari Wahlgren: Welcome to Pinewood Middle School where all of your favorite middle school stereotypes live here, sort of! *Sophia Winterford: Woah. I imagine myself wearing the choker for Christmas. *Amethyst: Darn, girl! That's puberty talk! You can't do that! That's irrelevant! *Kari Wahlgren: When they were acting like goths, wearing black, and having the fascination with death. *Hecuba: My fascination with death is awesome! *Kari Wahlgren: Being a stereotype is fun when you're about from 12 to 14 years old. *Madeline: That would be fun! *Mimi: Everybody, stand back! *Kari Wahlgren: Especially when you're hanging out with friends at the mall. *Lolita: Great. Now the Geeks are in charge. *Kari Wahlgren: And also, liking on the things teenagers do everyday! *Jacob: Hey there. *Charleigh: Jacob! *Amethyst: He looks interesting to me! *Kari Wahlgren: So farewell to dollies, blankies and toys and welcome to make-up, cell phones and boys! *Hecuba: I like my little sister. She's about 11 years old or something. *Amethyst: She may be a pre-teen sometimes. *Kari Wahlgren: It's Living the Life with the Stereotypes! Coming this Fall on Kids' WB! *Charleigh: Take your fried chicken with you! Star vs. the Forces of Evil Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz are teleporting to Kids' WB! Characters Tom Kenny, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz Transcript *Tom Kenny: Meet Star Butterly, a magical teenage princess from the dimension of Mewni and befriends Marco Diaz as her best friend and now they stop evil villans from Dimensions. *Star Butterfly: Magic power! Go! *Tom Kenny: Catch Star vs. the Forces of Evil on Kids' WB! The Adventures of Yoshi World Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Meet Yoshi and his friends in Kids' WB's first ever original series! Characters Jim Cummings, Yoshi Transcript *Jim Cummings: This Winter, Yoshi is coming to the Kids' WB in it's first-ever original series! *Yoshi: Come on, let's go! *Jim Cummings: The Adventures of Yoshi! World premiere; Saturday, December 16th on Kids' WB! The Grim Adventures of Billy, Mandy, Felicity, & Toby Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Grim, Billy, Mandy, Felicity, and Toby are all coming to Kids WB! Characters Maurice LaMarche, Mandy, Felicity, Grim, Toby, Billy Transcript *Maurice La Marche: After the events of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Grim, Billy, and Mandy, had new friends named Felicity and Toby! *Billy: Welcome to my team Felicity and Toby! *Mandy: What? *Felicity: Well, we are friends with Toby. *Toby: Yeah! Are you glad you can join us? *Grim: Absolutey! *Maurice LaMarche: The Grim Adventures of Billy, Mandy, Felicity, & Toby Premieres this December on Kids' WB! Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Repremiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi is coming to Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Tom Kenny, Ami, Yumi, Kaz Transcript *Ami: So, After all of our adventures and world tours........What do we do now? *Yumi: I don't know! *(Kaz thinks up the Kids' WB logo.) *Kaz: Hey, Girls! I have an idea! *Ami and Yumi: You do? We mean, YOU DO! *Ami: What is it!? *Kaz: We can repremiere our show on Kids' WB! *Ami and Yumi: Yeah! *Yumi: Let's do it! *Tom Kenny: Catch the repremiere of Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, This Independence Day, *Ami, Yumi, and Kaz: On Kids' WB! The Weekenders Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Tino, Carver, Lor, and Tish are now spending the weekends every day on Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Tino, Carver, Lor, Tish, Jim Cummings Transcript * Fillmore! Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Ingrid and Fillmore are coming to Kids' WB: The Channel! Characters Jeff Bennett, Ingrid, Fillmore Transcript * Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Scooby-Doo and the gang returns on Kids WB: The Channel! Characters Transcript * New Episodes of Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Catch Scooby and the gang on new mysteries every Tuesday at 6:30 p.m.! Characters Transcript Skylanders: Skylander Charge Wars Premiere on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Characters Transcript New Episodes of Skylanders: Skylander Charge Wars on Kids' WB (channel) promo Description Characters Transcript New Episodes of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Catch new adventures with Collin and his gang every Saturday morning at 10:30 a.m.! Characters Tom Kenny, Collin, The Speed of Light Team, Tommy, Teary Eyed Bryte, Fang Suckle, Eli Transcript *Tom Kenny: Meet Collin! *Collin: Speed of Light, Go! *Tom Kenny: He may be your ordinary 9th grader, but he is plenty of fast! With his best opossum friend, he stops Teary Eyed Bryte and her pack of three-eyed birds. *Collin: Uh.. What? *Tom Kenny: The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. New episodes, Saturday mornings at 10:30 a.m. on Kids' WB! New Episodes of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Go to Skylands every Saturday morning at 9:30 a.m.! Characters Janice Kawaye, Spyro, Trigger Happy, Camo, Echo, Kaos Transcript * Collin the Speedy Boy Speed-a-thon Description Catch up with your favorite Collin episodes on Friday, Feburary 2nd! Plus, a sneak peak of the new movie, Collin the Speedy Boy. Characters Tom Kenny, Collin (both series and film), The Teary Eyeds (film) Transcript *Tom Kenny: This Friday, catch Collin in the marathon of all your favorite episodes! *Collin: Let's speed it up! *Tom Kenny: It's the Collin the Speedy Boy Speed-a-thon! Starts Friday, Feburary 2nd at 11 a.m.! (Screen goes to the scenes for the film) *Tom Kenny: Plus, don't miss the sneak peak of the new movie, Collin the Speedy Boy, in theaters next Friday, rated PG. Only on Kids' WB! The Collin-Yoshi Marathon Description Catch your favorite Collin and Yoshi episodes, plus the new crossover The Adventures of Yoshi episode! Characters Jeff Bennett, Collin, Yoshi Transcript *Jeff Bennett: This Saturday, to prepare you for the Adventures of Yoshi/The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy crossover, catch your favorite Collin/Yoshi episodes. All leading up to the crossover episode. *Collin: What the, who are you? *Yoshi: Who are you?! *Jeff Bennett: The Collin-Yoshi Marathon! This Saturday starting at 6 a.m, on Kids' WB! Kids' WB Filmtastic Cinema Promo Description Watch your favorite G-rated & PG-rated movies. Characters Stars of Kids' WB, Tom Kenny Transcript * Saturday Cartoon Mayhem Promo Description Catch new episodes of your favorite shows on the brand new block! Characters Walther PPK (singing These are the Days) Transcript Trivia *This is the first promo without narration. Collin & Blythe Promo Description Blythe must help Collin (she falls in love with him) in this spectacular TV movie! Characters Nolan North, Collin, Blythe Transcript * The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy Season 3 (with DKC) Promo Description Collin is speeding on his third season on Saturday, November 17th! Then, don't miss the series premiere of Donkey Kong Country! Characters Jim Cummings Transcript Zoey 101 on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Are you ready for some girl stuff? Watch Zoey 101 on Kids' WB! Characters Kari Wahlgren Transcript Five Nights at Freedy's (2016) on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Freedy Fazbear and his friends are coming to Kids' WB! Characters Jeff Bennett, Freedy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy Transcript Jeff Bennet: Join Freddy Fazbear and his friends to travel a new world! Five Nights at Freddy's all new today @ 11/10 central on Kids WB! Gravity Falls on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Meet the mystery twins! There's a mystery boy and a mystery girl! Tune in for a mysterious surprise on Kids' WB! Characters Janice Kawaye Transcript Janice Kawaye: Join Dipper, Mabel, and the gang to find the mysteries! Gravity Falls Weekdays @ 9/8 central on Kids WB! Steven Universe on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description It's the boy who wanted to become a Crystal Gem! It is coming to Kids WB! Characters Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Jim Cummings Transcript Dinosaur King on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Characters Narrator Transcript The Haunted Hathaways on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Characters Narrator, Louie Transcript Adriana and Anya on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Characters Narrator, Adriana, Anya Transcript The Buzz on Maggie on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Characters Grey DeLisle Transcript Mega Dino Powered Saturday Promo Description Characters Rex (AM), Yoshi, Arlo, Max Taylor, Red Ranger (Dino Charge), Revvit, Jim Cummings Transcript The Big Speedy Mayhem Marathon Promo Description Characters Narrator Transcript The Good Dinosaur Show on Kids WB (channel) Promo Description Characters Narrator Transcript Star vs. Over the Gravity Universe Marathon Promo Description Characters Star, Wirt, Greg, Dipper, Mabel, Steven, Tom Kenny Transcript Double Frog Duo Saturday Promo Description Characters Dewitt, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Froakie, Will, Jeff Bennett Transcript Kids' WB Shocktober Promo Description Catch your favorite Halloween-themed episodes of your favorite Kids' WB shows, including premieres of Halloween-themed shows, and the third Halloween Duel of Screams! Characters Jim Cummings Transcript Bunnicula Premeire on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Everybody's favorite vampire rabbit is coming to Kids' WB Characters Kari Wahlgren, Bunnicula, Harold and Chester. Transcript The Littlest Pet Shop Show Premeire on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description Blythe and her gang is coming to Kids' WB! Characters Tom Kenny, Blythe, Fear, Sadness, Bing-Bong and Mitzi. Transcript Mixels Premeire on Kids' WB (channel) Promo Description The Mixels are heading to Kids' WB! Characters Tom Kenny, Flain, Kradder, Teslo, and Nixels Transcript *Tom Kenny: Welcome to Planet Mixel, a world where all Mixels live. *Nixels: (evil laughter) *Nixel #1: Time to get rid of those Mixels!!!!! *Tom Kenny: Oh no! The Nixels want to get rid of the Mixels! Who can stop them? *Flain: I can stop them! *Kradder: Me too! *Teslo: Same here! *Tom Kenny: The Mixels can stop those Nixels with the help of Mix! *Flain/Teslo Mix: Time to crash those Nixels!!! *Tom Kenny: The Mixels! Premeires Febuary 25, on Kids' WB! U-Pick-a-Program Description A marathons where the viewer chooses what Kids' WB program they want to see. Viewers can phone a special phone number to vote, or go to Kids' WB's website; then, they choose which show they want to see, out of 10 given choices. Clip used to choose a program * Ed, Edd, n Eddy * The Amazing World of Gumball * Robotboy * Dexter's Laboratory * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Lizzie McGuire * Cyborg Kuro-Chan * Hamtaro * Spongebob Squarepants * Skunk Fu! * We Bare Bears * Be Cool Scooby Doo * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * Unikitty! Characters Tom Kenny Transcript * Tom Kenny: Hey, You! * Viewer: Me? * Tom Kenny: Yes, You! Had you ever wanted to pick your own show to watch on Kids’ WB? * Viewer: Yes! * Tom Kenny: Well, Ya can’t. Until, Now! Introducing the U-Pick-a-Program! It’s the 3-hour daily power marathon that let’s you pick a show. Here’s how it‘ll work. Every night, We’ll allow you people at home to pick from 10 shows. Then, will eliminate the 2 losing shows at the end of segment 1. The we’ll drop the other 3 losing show at the end of segment 2. And then, in the middle of segment 3, we’ll announce the 3 finalists of the night that will go through the ultimate u-pick challenge! Then, at 9:30, is the best part, we’ll announce the winning show that got the most votes, The Kids’ WB choice of the night. Then, at the end of every month, will hold a competition, and the winner will become The Kids’ WB choice of the month. But wait, there’s more. During New Year’s Eve, You can vote for the 12 Kids’ WB winners from the past year, (1 winner per. Month). Not only the winning show will become “The Year’s Most Epic Kids’ WB U-Pick Champion” All the voters who voted for that show will also win the ultimate Kids’ WB prize! * Viewer: Cool! What’s the prize! * Tom Kenny: Nobody knows! But to make it fair for you to know the prize, every month, after we’ve announced the monthly winner, we’ll give you a clue on what prize will be. * Viewer: But, how do I vote for the shows. * Tom Kenny: Good Question! You can vote by calling 1 (800) 205 U PICK or go to www.kidswb.com, go into the u pick area, then click on the show you want to vote on! * Viewer: That’s all amazing! * Tom Kenny: Yeah! I know! It‘s U-Pick-a-Program, every night @ 10/7 central on U know what. * Viewer: Kids’ WB! * Tom Kenny: That’s right! Trivia * The background music in the promo is the same used for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. Category:Lists Category:Kids WB Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Promos Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas